tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Frances Salvatore
This character is owned by Linnea and can be found at Tumblr under the url sintheblood. Frances Salvatore is one of the female leads and a protagonist on the TV show The Vampire Diaries ''except the show's first, fourth and fifth seasons. During season one and four she was only a recurring character. She was not present in season five. In the last chapter of season six she also acted as an antagonist. Roxie is a 164-year old vampire and the younger sister of Stefan and Damon Salvatore. She was born in Mystic Falls where she grew up with her brothers, her father Giuseppe and her mother Lillian until her death in 1858. She was turned into a vampire in 1868 by no other than her own brother, who was actually saving her life. After her transition into a vampire she helped controlling her blood lust by a witch until she died in 1871 and Frances fled to New York when she spent the next thirty years. In 1912 she returned to Mystic Falls for the funeral of her late nephew Zachariah and sees her brothers for the first time since they parted in 1864, however the reunion ends badly and Roxie runs off to Europe, moving from country to country and taking up different names each time. It wasn't until 2009 that Frances returned to Mystic Falls after being chased away from her camp outside Cleveland by werewolves and hitchhiked to Virginia with a man whom she later turned. To her surprise, both her brothers had returned to Mystic Falls a while before her. This stirs up even more trouble when Frances sees Elena, the descendant and doppelgänger of Katherine Pierce, the girl Frances remembers as the one who destroyed her brothers' relationship. She soon learns that Elena is nothing like Katherine and decides to give Mystic Falls another chance. Frances stays for quite a while before leaving again in Season 4 when she believes her brothers and everyone else are getting too deep into the mystery of the cure and she wants no part of it, neither does she want to know how it might end. She leaves for Europe and thinks a lot of times about going back but after Damon's death Stefan finds her and they start a new life in Savannah. That's until Stefan pushes her away and goes off the rails until Damon comes back to life and eventually the spell put on Mystic Falls that allows no supernatural beings there is lifted, and Frances decided to go back, bringing her friend Joanna with her. She quickly realizes it was a mistake to return but there is no going back as one particular siphoner witch named Kai Parker messes with her by putting her in a different body than her own. Frances is not amused and now starts searching for someone who can give her back her original body which is laying on hiatus in a coffin, and then plans to seek revenge on Kai who keeps creating chaos in Mystic Falls. It doesn't go as planned though, since Kai and her soon get trapped in the 1903 prison world. They're forced to stick together and when they finally get back she isn't as loyal to her brothers as she used to be since Damon was prepared to leave her in the prison world granted Kai and the heretics stay in there as well. When Kai dies, she goes back to her own body. In season 7 Lillian Salvatore and the heretics are taking over Mystic Falls and creates just as much chaos as the covens had done and while Frances at first stands on her mother's side, she soon becomes deeply disappointed in her mother who she always thought was good and is now tearing their family apart even further. Frances also expresses the want to leave town but knows she has to help the others bring down her mother and the heretics. She was best friends with Annabelle Zhu before her death. She eventually became friends with Joanna Lange, Jeremy Gilbert and Tyler Lockwood but is also close to Caroline Forbes. She is a member of the 'Salvatore Family.' Early life Roxanne Salvatore/Human life and Transition|Human life & Transition Roxanne Salvatore/1871-1912|1871 - 1912 Roxanne Salvatore/WW2|World War 2 The Vampire Diaries Roxanne Salvatore/Season 1|Season 1 Roxanne Salvatore/Season 2|Season 2 Roxanne Salvatore/Season 3|Season 3 Roxanne Salvatore/Season 4|Season 4 Roxanne Salvatore/Season 5|Season 5 Roxanne Salvatore/Season 6|Season 6 Roxanne Salvatore/Season 7|Season 7 Personality Physical appearance Frances is a vampire who stands at approximately 5'4". She has a face with defined features complimented with lovely, piercing blue eyes much like her brother Damon, a button nose and pink, soft lips. To her dislike she is often described to have a babyface but usually makes it look more edgy with the help of make up. In Flashbacks to when she was human in the mid-1800's she is seen to have very long, wavy light hair but when she is first introduced in modern day it is slightly shorter, dyed black and straight. In Season 3 begins to add highlights of different colors almost every episode. After being absent through the last half of season 4 as well as season 5 she comes back with slightly longer and brown hair. Inconveniently she is transferred into another body by Kai Parker in Prayer For The Dying. To France's surprise she is transferred to a physically fit body of a latina woman in her mid-twenties who is four inches taller than herself. Her temporary body also has dark hair and fair skin with dark brown eyes and naturally pouty lips. She finds out the original owner of the body is a Burlesque dancer named Tasha Reyes and she causes the girl to lose her job due to not going to work. Frances isn't a fan of suddenly switching bodies, especially after finding out her new body is a werewolf and that puts her in more danger than being a vampire since she is mortal and not as strong. She's also forced to turn several full moons. While in this body she tries to figure out a way to break the spell and get back in her original body but since Kai is a powerful siphoner witch and holds a tight leash on the spell, Frances finds no way to get back into her original body despite getting help from other witches. The spell doesn't break until Kai dies (I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime) and Frances gets her original body back very suddenly. Frances us seen wearing very comfortable clothes through season one. Usually she wears jeans with a top and a sweater and in dark colors or plain white. She goes more punk during season two, three and four and she mostly wears black in leather and sometimes small corsets, however she can also be seen in plain t-shirts. When she comes back in season six she still wears a lot of black but more classy fashion. In her temporary body Frances goes back to very punk and revealing. However, in Season 7 she's changed her closet quite a lot and starts to mix in some more colors. Relationships Stefan Salvatore siblings. Damon Salvatore siblings. Other relationships * Roxie and Elena (frenemies) * Roxie and Caroline (friends) * Roxie and Elijah (enemies) * Roxie and Alaric (friends) * Roxie and Bonnie (frenemies) * Roxie and Tyler (friends) * Roxie and Rebekah (frenemies) * Roxie and Klaus (enemies) * Roxie and Kol (frenemies) * Roxie and Kai (enemies/allies) * Roxie & Katherine (enemies/allies) Name '''Roxanne' is a female given name, mostly used in France, pronounced rahk-SAN and is a version of the names Roxane and Roxana. They are all the Latin form of Ρωξανη (Roxane) ''and the Greek form of the Persian or Bactrian name ''روشنک (Roshanak) which means "bright" or "dawn". Roxie (RAHK-see) is the short form. Her last name, Salvatore is italian and means "savior". Roxanne Salvatore translates to "bright savior" which is rather ironic considering she's a vampire. Trivia * Roxanne is never seen in her real hair color, except in flashbacks, due to her dyeing it all the time, but it's similar to the color she wears in Season 7. * She is born on December 3d, making her a Sagittarius. * She was the last of the Salvatore siblings to become a vampire, in 1868. * Roxie was born on Veritas Estate in Mystic Falls, Virginia. * Roxie is ten year younger than Damon and three years younger than Stefan. ** However, due to being turned four years after her brothers, she's physically one year older than Stefan. * Roxie wears her lapis lazuli daylight ring on the middle finger of her right hand, like Stefan. * Roxie has an Apple iPhone 3GS (season 1-4), an Samsung Galaxy S II (season 5) * Roxie has owned three different cell phones during the entire series. ** Apple iPhone 3GS (seasons 1-4) ** Samsung Galaxy S II (season 5-6) ** Samsung Galaxy S4 (season 7) * Roxie drinks from humans (snatch, eat, erase) and from bloodbags. * Roxie's childhood best friends were Annabelle Zhu and Maria Radley. * Roxie is the only Salvatore who hasn't been romantically involved with a doppelganger. * Roxie's ethnic background on the show is half-French (from her mother) and half-Italian (from her father). However, Ksenia Solo, who portrays her is Latvian-Canadian. * She was seven years old when her mother died. * Roxie enjoys hula-hoops. * Roxie has had several different identities over the decades. * Roxie has been both a vampire and a werewolf without being a hybrid. ** This due to Kai's spell moving her into a werewolf's body in Season 6. * In the majority of the Seasons Roxie has a punk-like clothing style. * Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:TVD OC Category:TVD Character Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female OC Category:Mystic Falls High Graduates Category:Graduates Category:Vampires Category:The Vampire Diaries OC Category:Salvatore Family Category:Salvatore family Category:Niklaus' Bloodline Category:Undead